


Spell

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Asphyxiation, Kink Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x03: Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

It was the worst feeling in the world. Not the choking thing, that didn’t phase him. Or at least, it didn’t make him want to cry and beg for Willow. Actually, that was the problem, the not crying thing. He liked it. He actually liked the restriction around his throat. And there was no way that was normal.

When Amy had run out of the gym, they followed. Those were their orders. Willow spoke, had no idea what she was saying but spoke anyway, like she had since birth. Xander, on the other hand, was going to attack her. But Amy somehow knew, and she did, well, something. And it became a struggle to breathe. And that struggle was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

His hand had gone to his neck immediately. There was nothing there. Xander was glad, he didn’t want to be able to undo himself.


End file.
